Peace, Love And Understanding
by Tepo
Summary: Ella es Paz ortega, la espia de Cipher. Y aunque se niegue admitirlo, Snake y ella han creado una convivencia muy estrecha que ha hecho nacer sentimientos que nunca deberia tener. Sin poder controlarlo, Paz se vera envuelta en fantasias, sueños, citas y un romance condenado al fracaso... un romance que no se puede negar de vivir, que aunque sea una vaga ilusion, desea conocer...


**Antes de empezar:**

Metal Gear Solid es una de mis sagas favoritas, y MGS: Peace Walker ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón, como mi segundo juego favorito de todos los tiempos. Antes consideraba esta saga como un juego interesante, de historia demasiado compleja pero entretenido. Tras MGS Acid (mátenme fanáticos), me entro un interés muy elevado por la saga. Así que me arriesgues con MGS PW.

Pero a pesar de llevar años con este juego como mi favorito, nunca había hecho un fic. Bueno, en realidad considero que MGS ha sido una saga manejaba de forma impecable e increíble, y su trama es tan complicada y compleja que nunca me sentí a la altura de igualar ni la más pequeña de ellas (aun las del acid xD). Así que nunca hice un fic. El juego es perfecto como esta…

Luego apareció MGS V TPP. Y me rompió el corazón.

El juego es el MGS definitivo, nadie lo puede negar. La jugabilidad es fluida, el manejo es hermoso, las posibilidades tremendas (aunque se nota algo incompleto), pero NO PUEDO QUERER ESE JUEGO, porque me rompió el corazón… Todos los personajes que amaba de PW sufrieron un cambio radical en TPP (unos murieron, otros se hicieron verdaderos desgraciados) que termino por romperme el corazón… Pero lo peor, lo peor… fue Paz Ortega. No soporte el final de Paz Ortega. Llore con ese final, maldita sea! Me hicieron pensar que Paz y Snake tenían un futuro… y no, nunca paso…

Bien, pues la cosa es que tras mi último fic (Original Sin), he estado puliendo mucho mi manejo del romance de formas que me han dejado satisfecho. Así que simple y llanamente decidí hacer un fic de MGS solo para ver esta pareja junta. No sé cuántos fics existan ya al respecto, tampoco me interesa mucho. Esta es mi historia, esta es mi visión. Así que sin intentar ser innovador (como si he sido en otros fics), ni querer complicar mucho la trama, este será un fic corto para disfrutar del romance (5 capitulos). Saludos!

* * *

 **La Paz en tu mirada (Tiéntame)**

El extenso mar se extendía bajo sus pies, un desierto frio y húmedo de paz; hasta donde su mirada alcanzaba era solamente mar y cielo, todo combinando en un tono azul de diferentes tonos, por momentos un poco verde o blanco. No había muchas aves alrededor, cosa que debía admitir extrañaba, pero no podía culpar la lógica de la Mother Base, manteniéndose lo más lejano en mar abierto que era posible, no solo para evitar los territorios enemigos, sino para permanecer escondida. En extrañas ocasiones se podían ver a ballenas surcando el mar, cosa que era un espectáculo dependiendo de qué tan cerca de la base pasaran, pero que todos sabían que ella disfrutaba. Ella disfrutaba cualquier cosa de la naturaleza, cualquier tipo de arte, e incluso cualquier actividad física... como era parte de su papel. Siempre parte de su papel.

Paz Ortega acomodó su pelo mientras respiraba profundamente la brisa del mar abierto, recargada contra el barandal que la mantenía a salvo de una caída de más de cuarenta metros al mar ¿Seria eso suficiente para matarla? Era posible, dependiendo de cómo "aterrizara". Aun así, no era como si tuviera intención de averiguarlo, después de todo tenía una misión que cumplir: hacerse con la tecnología de Peace Walker y "reclutar" a Big Boss. El asunto tenía una suerte de ironía pues Big Boss reclutaba a sus soldados exactamente de la misma manera que Cipher esperaba hacerlo con él: "disuasión".

Así que mientras la Mother Base crecía gracias a las acciones de cuestionable moralidad de Big Boss, ayudando al ejercito sin fronteras a vencer a las fuerzas enemigas y conseguir, de forma indirecta pero inevitable, la tecnología de Peace Walker, todo eso solo facilitaba su trabajo que culminaría en el momento indicado, robándole a Big Boss todo lo que tenía... incluso su vida, de ser necesario. Todo gracias a la inclusión de Huey Emmerich en la ecuación. Lo cierto es que si no fuera por el científico egocéntrico y obsesivo, la misión de Paz se hubiera topado con muchísimas trabas y contratiempos, ya que era Huey quien insistía en "recuperar" las piezas de cada IA para "investigación". Paz sabía que Huey terminaría armando Peace Walker en la propia base, o puede que incluso construyera una versión mejorada: para Cipher el resultado era irrelevante, pues ambos significaban una victoria.

-Paz, Kaz te está buscando...

Paz volteó con una sonrisa amplia para saludar a una de las compañeras de la Mother Base; como era costumbre vestía su uniforme escolar, con el pretexto de sentirse más cómoda pero lo cierto es que la ayudaba a mantenerse dentro del personaje. La mujer le sonrió. No recordaba su nombre, pero se trataba de una mujer de nombre código "Cabra Frígida"... los apodos de la Mother Base apestaban, y muchas veces eran motivo de burla entre los soldados; una ingeniera que había sido rescatada por Snake en una de sus tantas misiones. Era una joven de unos veinticinco años, de pelo corto y piel morena, seguramente mexicana; de figura discreta pero rostro atractivo, era inconfundible… pero había demasiados reclutas para recordar sus nombres. Además, tampoco es como si en el fondo le interesara lo mas mínimo.

-Claro, en este momento iré...- asintió Paz con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

-Boss no tardará en llegar- comentó la muchacha acomodando su pelo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Oh... me alegro- dijo ella un poco confundida por la revelación, ya que no la consideraba al tema.

-Podrías recibirlo con un plato de fruta picada- comentó Cabra Frígida sonriendo-. O simplemente un buen pomo de cerveza... un detalle pequeño y discreto. Siempre que Kaz no te entretenga mucho...

-¿Disculpa?- en esta ocasión Paz no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su compañera con una sincera confusión reflejada en el rostro.

-Los pequeños detalles van conquistando poco a poco el corazón de un hombre...- respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros-. No creo que seas del tipo directa, así que eso te podría funcionar.

-¿El corazón de un hombre?- Paz repitió las palabras sonrojada-. No, me temo que te equivocas...

-Paz, Kaz te esta...- Cecile se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya se lo he dicho, vamos de camino- dijo Cabra Frígida sonriendo.

-Oh... las vi platicando, solo creí que...

-No es nada- replicó Paz recuperando la compostura y sonriendo con dulzura-. Vamos de camino...

-Trataba de darle unos cuantos consejos a Paz- comentó Cabra sonriendo.

Paz la maldijo por dentro, pero por fuera solamente agachó la mirada. Retomaron la marcha.

-¿Consejos?- inquirió Cecile.

-De amor...

-No ocupo consejos- replicó Paz de forma un tanto cortante-. No estoy en edad de ese tipo de distracciones...

-Oh... esto suena interesante- replicó Cecile sonriendo con picardía- ¿Es Boss?

-No, no es Snake- replicó Paz ligeramente molesta.

-Vamos, Paz, es obvio que hay magia entre ustedes dos- replicó Cecile.

-Nada de eso. Yo no podría enamorarme de un tipo como Snake- replicó Paz con convicción-. Digo, respeto lo que Snake está haciendo por mi país, y reconozco que sus medidas drásticas han sido la única solución viable para interponernos en el conflicto y desmantelar el ejército extranjero que ha violado nuestro territorio y pisa nuestras leyes... Pero es un soldado, un mercenario dedicado a matar gente...

Cecile guardó silencio incapaz de replicar, pero Cabra Frígida llego al desquite.

-En realidad admiró a Boss. Hace lo posible por no usar métodos letales...

-Pero los sigue usando y los ha usado- replicó Paz con tranquilidad-. Y los seguirá usando siempre. Snake nació en la guerra y es la única vida que conoce... Los conflictos se pueden resolver dialogando.

-Tal vez solo necesita que alguien le muestre el camino correcto- comentó Cecile sonriendo-. De la mano de una pequeña dama enamorada...

-No estoy enamorada de Snake- replicó ella sonriendo.

-La forma en la que se miran dice lo contrario- dijo Cecile dando pequeños saltos al lado de Paz, de forma infantil y con una sonrisa confidente en el rostro-. Y se lo mucho que te preocupas por él cuando va a una misión...

-Me preocupa porque no quiero que muera, eso es bastante obvio- replicó Paz mirando por turnos a sus compañeras-. Miren, Snake salvó mi vida, pero... es todo...

* * *

Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de admirar a Snake. En su papel de Paz, se encontraba impresionada por Big Boss, luchando por la Mother Base; luchar por la patria ajena era bastante cuestionable, cuando había muchos intereses de por medio en el conflicto que difícilmente podría resumir todo en una acción altruista. No, era bastante obvio que Snake tenía bastante provecho que sacar en cada misión que realizaba. Que aceptara estar del lado de los buenos era bastante relativo, además de la cuestión de tener a "The Boss" de alguna manera involucrada mantenía la atención de Snake muy alta.

No, no lo admiraba por ello. Paz Ortega admiraba a Snake por lo que estaba construyendo. Por MSF, por sus soldados, sus "empresa"… sus amigos. Su familia. Podía encontrar a Snake continuamente jugando cartas con los soldados o domino, e incluso en algunas ocasiones Kaz y Snake se habían disputado partidas de ajedrez o billar. En el primero el ganador generalmente era Kaz, mientras que en el segundo era Snake; la sonrisa discreta que se asomaba cuando estos dos hombres se encontraban casualmente por la base (cuando era casualmente solamente) le demostraba el apego emocional que tenían ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de admitirlo. Kaz insistía en que solo eran "negocios". Snake insistía en que debía cubrir sus espaldas. Y aunque ambos cumplían su papel a la perfección, el ambiente en la misma Mother Base así como el trato con sus compañeros demostraba que había algo más atrás de ello. Militares sin fronteras. Compañeros. Amigos.

Como Pacifica, la agente de Cipher, también respetaba a Big Boss, por su trabajo en la MSF precisamente. Y respetaba eso, porque aunque hiciera lo propio que Cipher hacía, donde ellos usaban el miedo, MSF tenía métodos más pacíficos. Al final de cuentas, la mayoría de sus integrantes ya habían sido por si mismos mercenarios ¿Importaba mucho cambiar al mejor postor? No obstante, la inmunidad diplomática, la libertad, la vanguardia de la organización y todo el impresionante crecimiento que demostraban terminaban por conquistar a los soldados, creando una incuestionable lealtad hacia Big Boss, quien no dudaba en acompañar a sus hombres a misiones cuestionablemente difíciles… y en recompensa recibía honor y admiración. En una ocasión Snake había sido internado en la enfermería, con perdigones en el brazo derecho tras haber salvado la vida de uno de los novatos durante una misión. Ese era Boss. Big Boss no usaba el miedo sino la admiración. Demostrando ser el mejor soldado, convencía a sus soldados a mantenerse de su lado y tener una lealtad ciega a la organización. Cada soldado lo hacía por motivos distintos: unos por respeto, otros por admiración, otros se sentían en deuda, unos cuantos esperaban aprender del mejor y ser lo más cercano a él; incluso había unos soldados, hombres y mujeres, que parecían estar enamorados de Boss. En alguna ocasión había encontrado a uno siendo doblegado por Boss mientras susurraba "Más fuerte, Boss…" antes de perder la consciencia de un rápido golpe de Snake… no había querido entrar en detalles de tan rara ocasión, así que simple y sencillamente había continuado por su camino mientras Boss la veía alejarse sin pronunciar una palabra y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

En resumen, admiraba a Boss por ser el mejor soldado, y hacer uso de esa capacidad para cumplir sus objetivos. No necesitaba medidas extremas, ni jugar con sus colaboradores; no había trucos, engaños, ni medias verdades. Con Boss todo era claro y transparente, era directo y conciso. Era fuerte y aplastante. Por eso Cipher admiraba a Big Boss, por eso lo necesitaban: era el soldado perfecto.

Y en ese momento se encontraba admirando a Snake, como Paz Ortega. Desde una plataforma un nivel más arriba, veía a Snake bajar del helicóptero, siendo recibido por Kaz y un par de soldados más, mientras descargaban algunas piezas metálicas y comenzaban a discutir sin moverse del lugar. Ella sostenía en su mano una cerveza helada, la cual miró de reojo antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a admirar a Snake con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Paz, me alegro de encontrarte…

-Chico- Paz volteó a ver al joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fui con Kaz en la mañana y… ¿Eso es una cerveza?- inquirió Chico mirando la mano de su amiga.

Paz alzó la cerveza y le dedicó una sonrisa al joven.

-No es mía, era para Snake…- aclaró ella con tranquilidad.

-Snake…- Chico volteó a ver hacia el helicóptero, donde Snake aún seguía discutiendo con Kaz aunque el aparato ya llevaba tiempo apagado-. Si, han sido días calurosos… pero estas aquí arriba, no allá abajo…

-Es solo que…- Paz soltó un suspiró-. Creo que al final de cuentas decidí que no es tan buena idea.

-¿Darle una cerveza? Ya lo he visto tomar antes.

-No… No es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que Snake es tan… intimidante en ocasiones- dijo Paz sonriendo-. Y no lo digo de una manera mala, sé que sería incapaz de lastimarme. Pero lo que pasa por su cabeza me resulta indescifrable…

-Créeme que todos coincidimos en ello- dijo Chico con una amplia sonrisa-. Es curioso como muestra un marcado interés en toda clase de temas, desde mitología hasta política, así que no es que sea una persona fácil de describir… eso y que habla más bien poco…

-Sera más bien que tú hablas demasiado- replicó Paz con una sonrisa burlona.

-Podría ser. Aun así, creo que es más fácil describir a Boss por sus increíbles habilidades que por sus misteriosos pensamientos.

-Y esa fue una reflexión bastante más profunda de lo que me tienes acostumbrada, Chico.

-Hare lo posible por no tomar eso como un insulto- replicó Chico alzando una ceja.

-Tómalo como un comentario casual, no quise ser ofensiva- dijo Paz levemente preocupada.

-No te apures…- Chico soltó un suspiró y se enderezó, despidiéndose de Paz con un gesto-. Luego te veo, Paz…

-Espera, Chico. Ibas a decirme algo diferente a como inicio la conversación.

-Si. Solo que creo que aún no es tiempo- dijo Chico encogiéndose de hombros-. Un hombre tiene que asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué clase de cosas tienes en mente hacer?

-Es parte de la sorpresa, Paz.

-¿Una sorpresa agradable? Me gustan las sorpresas!

-Es difícil decirlo, pero una sorpresa de cualquier manera.

-Eso solo me pone más ansiosa- dijo Paz sonriendo.

-Eso solo es un punto a mi favor- rio Chico dándose la vuelta-. Espero terminarlo a tiempo…

-Eres demasiado voluble…

-Podría ser que solo soy perfeccionista.

-O inseguro…

-¡Yo nunca escapo de nada!- replicó Chico levemente ofendido.

-Claro, Chico. Lamento haber dicho esa estupidez.

-Yo… yo tampoco dije que fuera estúpido- aclaró Chico preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Chico. No me ofendí- dijo Paz acomodando su pelo-. Sabes que solo me gusta tomarte el pelo a veces…

-Lo se…

Cuando Chico se dio la vuelta Kaz y Boss ya caminaban por esa misma cubierta, hablando mientras algunos soldados los saludaban en el trayecto.

-Creo que se lo merece, ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrada y a su edad no es bueno ni sano…- dijo Kaz a lo lejos acomodando sus gafas-. Tampoco te pido nada del otro mundo, solamente un paseo en las zonas más seguras que ya hemos asegurado.

-Hablamos de asegurar zonas en las cuales no hemos dejado patrulla y que nuestro enemigo podría recuperar de los aliados con facilidad- replico Snake.

-Pero eso no sucederá, porque están demasiado ocupados terminando el proyecto…

-Me sentiría más cómodo con alguien que nos cubriera las espaldas.

-Eso rompería el sentido de la misión.

-¿Y porque no ir con alguien más? Yo puedo cubrirlos…

-Precisamente porque confió en tu capacidad es mejor que tú seas quien le lleva…

-No creo que…- Snake guardó silencio cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Paz quien estaba unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La chica sonrió nerviosa mientras saludaba alzando una mano. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus manos temblar levemente… porque no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza desde esa mañana. No era que le importaba… bueno, si le importaba, y si se preocupaba por Snake. Como parte de su papel, y como parte de Cipher. Y a ella le acongojaba cada vez que sabía que Snake tenía un enfrentamiento con un tanque o helicóptero, aunque contara con armas poderosas a su alcance. No terminaba de sentirse del todo cómoda con la idea de Snake arriesgado su vida por… una mentira? Algo había desviado sus pensamientos. Eso no importaba. Nada importaba, solo Cipher…

-Paz…

-Snake, Kaz…- saludó la chica caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Es eso una cerveza?- inquirió Kaz alzando una ceja- ¿Quién te dejo tomar una cerveza?

-Está cerrada- sentenció Paz ligeramente irritada-. Y es para Snake…

La chica alargó la lata y la entrego a Snake, quien la tomó con una mano. Observó brevemente la cerveza, antes de abrirla y dar un largo trago. No sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron al voltear a ver a Paz nuevamente. Kaz se encogió de hombros y dio una palmada en los hombros de Snake.

-Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, en privado.

-Sí, seguro- dijo Snake apenas despidiéndose con un gesto de su amigo.

Se quitó el chaleco y llamo a un soldado, a quien entrego su rifle, su pistola y el mismo chaleco. Dio un pequeño agradecimiento, un acto que sacó una sonrisa involuntaria de Paz, y se giró nuevamente hacia ella. Ella lo esperaba con los brazos en la espalda y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que, debía admitir, era bastante sincera.

-Hemos localizado la ubicación de Strangelove, una vez que consigamos las respuestas pertinentes podremos proceder a descifrar el sistema de Peace Walker…

-No tienes que hablar de eso conmigo, Snake- declaró ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Apenas si entiendo de lo que hablas…

-Solo quería decir… que estamos cerca de detener a Peace Walker- explicó Snake mirando hacia el mar-. Pero aun quedaría bastante cosas pendientes antes de que podamos considerar que el peligro ha pasado…

-Lo cual significa que aunque se acaben las guerrillas, no podré volver a mi patria- sentenció Paz con un suspiro.

-Eventualmente lo harás, Paz.

-Sí, sé que así será, Snake. Confió plenamente en ti.

-Paz…- Snake miró fijamente a la chica en silencio, quien hizo lo mismo con una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro-. Yo solo… Lamento estos contratiempos.

-Nada de eso, Snake, sé que estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo- declaró ella dando énfasis a su frase con un movimiento de brazos-. Sin ti, es probable que no solo yo, sino que varios de mis compatriotas estuviéramos muertos. Te debemos mucho, Snake.

-Los dos sabemos que eso es bastante cuestionable- replicó Snake con una media sonrisa-. Aun así, me alegra poder decir que estamos un paso más cerca de conseguir la paz que tanto anhelas para tu país…

-Paz- repitió ella sonriendo de forma infantil.

-Paz…- repitió Snake con mirada perdida.

El hombre levanto su mano y acarició la mejilla de Paz, sin decir nada en absoluto. Paz sintió su rostro sonrojarse, pero no hizo nada más que seguir sonriendo ¿Cómo reaccionaría la dulce Paz ante eso? Ni su personaje, ni Pacifica, habían estado preparadas para esa breve caricia. Snake bajo su mano y se acercó un paso más a Paz.

-Algún día, me gustaría poder vivir en Paz…

-Todos pueden vivir en paz, cuando están en paz consigo mismos…- dijo Paz nerviosa.

-Vivir con Paz es una idea que suena maravillosa…- tan pronto como termino la frase, Snake se atragantó con su propia saliva. Paz se sonrojó y agacho la mirada-. Me refiero a… a vivir sin conflictos…

-Los conflictos son ineludibles, Snake- declaró Paz tratando de recuperar su compostura-. Un correcto dialogo y acuerdos justos son lo que permiten darles fin con mayor rapidez…

-Un mundo sin guerras…

-Eso si es posible- admitió ella sonriendo.

Snake miraba fijamente las nubes en el cielo, dándole su mejor perfil a Paz. La chica lo observó, imponente, silencioso, poderoso, seguro, atractivo… perdido en misteriosos pensamientos que guardaba solo para sí ¿Pensaba en Cipher? ¿Pensaba en Eva? ¿Pensaba en Peace Walker? Lo cierto es que aunque Snake mostraba un interés general por cualquier cosa, con una predilección lógica por las armas e instrumentos de guerra, no tenía ningún otro interés que fuera marcado… lo cual lo hacía bastante misterioso. Snake rara vez iniciaba una conversación que no fuera directamente involucrada con una misión, así que no podía adivinar qué cosas pasaban por la mente del mejor soldado, que de paso también era el director de todo el maldito MSF.

-Lo haremos, Paz- declaró Snake con tranquilidad. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se alejó sin agregar nada más.

* * *

No era que hubiera estrechado una relación con Cabra Frígida, sino que simplemente no había encontrado la manera correcta de deshacerse de la mujer sin salir de su papel de Paz. La soldado podía ser realmente muy impertinente y obstinada, aunque no podía negar que era un cambio agradable a estar normalmente rodeada de hombres, rudos y algo torpes, todo el tiempo. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con Chico, eso era claro, y con Kaz se divertía aunque este tenía una tendencia a tratarla con demasiada condescendencia. A veces pensaba que sería divertido ver el rostro de Kaz cuando descubrieran la verdad de la misión de Paz. Aunque con quien normalmente disfrutaba pasar el tiempo era con Snake.

Snake no era demasiado sociable, sino que acudía a ella a preguntarle algunos datos políticos, geográficos, económicos o sociales que pudieran estar relacionados con la misión… o de su pasado… o de su futuro. En ocasiones terminaban hablando tonterías, respecto a cómo Paz imaginaba que las cosas se desarrollarían en un futuro, no en su país, sino en todo el mundo. En otras ocasiones se habían encontrado divagando respecto a los estudios superiores de Paz. La última ocasión, la conversación se había vuelto algo extraña.

-Puede que mis habilidades culinarias te sorprendan.

-Estoy seguro que si- dijo Snake sonriendo.

-Aunque el último chef que trajiste ha hecho platillos exquisitos- comentó Paz sonriendo emocionada-. Mexicanos, creo que dijo que eran…

Paz y Snake se encontraban platicando mientras comían juntos en el comedor principal de la Mother Base. En realidad había solo unos pocos soldados presentes, y en ese momento ellos comían solos ya que Chico y Kaz estaban ocupados con un entrenamiento, y tampoco ninguna de las chicas había podido acompañarlos. Comían pollo rostizado en ese momento, una "delicia" que pocas veces se podían permitir, debido a una preparación lenta; por supuesto, era un platillo destinado a unos pocos, entre ellos Boss y Paz.

-La comida mexicana es muy condimentada, pero creo que podría dominarla…

-Seguramente tendrás una sazón excepcional, Paz- comentó Snake con una expresión demasiado seria para lo que pretendía ser un cumplido.

-Gracias- asintió ella-. Me emociona la idea de conocer más y más recetas; no es que la cocina me apasione, como a mi madre, pero creo que ya conozco más recetas…

-Seguramente serás una excelente esposa- comentó Snake.

Paz se encogió de hombros y sintió su rostro sonrojarse. Snake se atraganto levemente con su comida, antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

-Me refiero a que… en su momento, serás una buena esposa…- explicó Snake de forma torpe-. Aunque no quise decir que solo cocinando puedas ser una buena esposa… una mujer tiene que aprender muchas cosas y… también hay mujeres que trabajan, así que cocinar no es primordial…

Snake tosió cubriéndose el rostro, dio otro sorbo de agua y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… solo olvida lo que dije, no sé cómo sea una buena esposa- admitió Snake desviando la mirada-. Solo repito cosas que he escuchado.

-No sé si sea siquiera del tipo de chica que pueda ser esposa alguna vez- comentó Paz jugando con su comida-. Mis planes implican mucha dedicación…

-Creo que la persona indicada podría entenderlo. Alguien como Chico, tal vez…

-Chico es un muy agradable. Sera un buen hombre- comentó Paz con amabilidad-. Pero no estoy interesada en él…

-Podrías darle la oportunidad…

-Snake, creo que ni tu ni yo somos del tipo condescendientes- replicó Paz con seriedad-. No jugaría con eso de ninguna forma…

-Supongo que entonces eres una mujer exigente.

-No creo que sea eso así.

-Yo tampoco me veo como el tipo de hombre que pueda casarse, aunque varios de los soldados han empezado a entablar relaciones- declaró Snake pensativo-. Tampoco me gustaría que una mujer se vea atada a mí, con todo lo que eso conlleva…

-¿Lo que conlleva?

-No creo poder dejar de combatir, tampoco dejare la Mother Base.

-Entre los soldados hay varias mujeres, que ya viven en la Mother Base- recalcó Paz.

-Una vez me involucre con una mujer espía, y las cosas no salieron bien- dijo Snake con un suspiró-. He aprendido de esos errores, y creo que buscaría alguien más normal en todo caso, cosa que no hare por respeto a esa posible dama, pero si lo hiciera… eso buscaría.

-¿Más normal?

-Como tu…

-¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado?- pidió Paz con incomodidad-. No es algo en lo que este realmente interesada.

-Disculpa, Paz. Tienes razón- exclamó Snake dando un bocado-. No es el tipo de cosas de las que debamos platicar con nuestra… diferencia de edades…

-La diferencia de edades no es un problema- replicó Paz ofendida-. Conozco perfectamente sobre la vida adulta de pareja, incluyendo el apareamiento…

-¿Sexo?- inquirió Snake alzando una ceja.

-Si… Sexo…- respondió Paz sonrojada.+-No es que me importe cuanto sepas de sexo. Dejemos el tema…

-Bien…- asintió Paz agachando la mirada.

Todo no hubiera pasado más allá de una conversación escasamente incomoda, pero fue la constante presencia de Cabra la que la hacían dar vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, al punto de no poder sacar de su cabeza una única frase de toda esa maldita conversación: "como tu…"

-¿Sabes besar?

-No he tenido novio y no hay ninguna materia impartida que enseñe a besar- replicó Paz tratando de sonar irónica.

-No es difícil, pero creo que Big Boss te llevaría mucha ventaja- dijo Cabra Frígida sonriendo.

-¡No tengo pensado besar a Snake!

-Noto que eres la única que lo llama "Snake"- comentó Cecile tomando asiento al lado de Cabra Frígida.

Las tres se encontraban comiendo, en una larga mesa. Paz de un lado, con un libro sobre economía y agricultura, y sus dos compañeras de edad superior frente a ella, con sus platos de comida bien servidos.

-Cuando lo conocí, se presentó bajo ese nombre- declaró Paz-. Si quisiera que lo llamara "Big Boss" se hubiese presentado de esa manera; además, tampoco soy uno de sus soldados, por lo que considero correcto respetar nuestra primer presentación.

-Yo digo que es por amor…- dijo Cecile sonriendo.

-Chicas, en serio no hay nada entre Snake y yo…- replicó Paz divertida por la insistencia.

-Es un hombre guapo, y un excelente soldado- declaró Cabra con mirada perdida-. Yo me acostaría con él…

-¡Dianney!- exclamó Cecile escandalizada-. No hables de ese tipo de cosas frente a Paz…

-No hay problema- replicó Paz aunque estaba escandalosamente sonrojada-. Pero no pueden inferir que por sus deseos individuales, todas las personas pensemos igual… Yo no me acostaría con Snake…

-Claro que no, linda. Esta mujer es una estúpida- dijo Cecile molesta-. Lo correcto es que primero salgan, se conozcan, unos besos…

-¡Tampoco eso!- replicó Paz horrorizada-. Entre Snake y yo no hay nada más que una amistad… y algo de agradecimiento… y respeto… solamente.

-Puedes cambiar eso en el momento que desees- replicó Cecile sonriendo-. Tengo unos lindos vestidos que podría ajustar fácilmente a tu figura…

-Estoy bien así…- replicó Paz con severidad.

-Bien. Solo piénsalo…

Y en realidad no había dejado de pensarlo… Aunque nunca lo admitiría con nadie, incluso con ella misma. Aunque en las noches se acostara pensando en Big Boss, aunque al despertar su primer pensamiento fuera Snake. Aunque se lo cruzara en los pasillos y no pudiera evitar sonreír… y verlo a él sonreír de vuelta. Nunca lo admitiría, jamás. Snake era solo… la misión. Nada más. No podía ser nada más… nunca sería nada más…

* * *

Aunque se concentrara en querer negarlo, los pensamientos se volvían más recurrentes y más fuertes. Con el pasar de los días, y las conversaciones incomodas, la idea empezó a volver más difícil de negar.

Se encontraba constantemente escribiendo en sus cuadernos el nombre de Snake (Jack), adornándolo con ramas o escribiéndolo en estilos renacentistas… un comportamiento estúpido e inmaduro. O a veces escapando de sus obligaciones solo para ver a Snake partir o volver a la base. En ocasiones era ella misma quien insistía en entregar los uniformes de batalla a Snake, y procuraba en cada momento comer con él. De hecho, habían tomado un horario específico que les permitiera comer juntos, cuando Snake no estuviera en misiones, a ellos dos… solo ellos dos…

-Se acerca el día de la Paz- dijo Snake comiendo su sopa-. Kaz ya me había hecho comentarios al respecto…

-Sí, será lindo festejarlo…- admitió Paz sonriendo-. Creo que es lo que todos necesitan, se les ve muy animados.

-Todo eso ha sido gracias a ti, Paz- dijo Snake con serenidad-. Has hecho mucho por mis soldados…

-¿Yo? Apenas si he cocinado un par de veces…

-Somos soldados y aun así nos han enseñado el camino de la Paz, has traído una clase de convivencia que no conocíamos hasta entonces…

-Solo estaban un poco perdidos. Existe bondad en ellos… en todos ellos, Snake…

-¿En todos?

-En ti también…- dijo Paz sonriendo.

Snake reflexionó unos segundos antes de dejar su cuchara. Alargó su mano y tomó la de Paz, quien volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada y sonriendo.

-Paz…

-¿Si?

-Quisiera… Quisiera que tuviéramos una cita…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Paz desapareció, reemplazada por un sonrojar insano y una expresión de sorpresa. Snake no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

La historia está planeada, como ya se dijo, para ser meramente un fic corto. Es probable que de actualización quincenal (eso no lo tengo claro), ya que no existe demasiada trama que desarrollar, sino que es presentar la vida de Paz y Big Boss y su interacción. Una historia de romance… que sí, tendrá escenas lemon.

Los eventos de Peace Walker serán respetados, no obstante los subsecuentes sí que serán modificados. Aun así, advertencia de spoiler (relativo) de MGS V y de que modificare la historia de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia. Los capítulos faltantes son los siguientes:

 **2- Cita con Paz (ámame).** Snake quiere distraer a Paz, y Kaz le ha dado una idea. Una cita con Paz en la playa, aunque las cosas se sucederán de cosa demasiado natural…

 **3- El día de la Paz (Conóceme).** Ha llegado el día de la Paz. El festival de la Paz se desarrolla, donde Paz y Boss tendrán que admitir sus propios sentimientos, aunque tendrán un inconveniente que enfrentar…

 **4- No existe la Paz (Perdóname).** Cipher presiona a Paz quien tendrá que tomar la dura decisión entre obedecer y traicionar a Snake, o revelar quien es realmente y…

 **5- Descansa en Paz (Sálvame).** Epilogo…


End file.
